


Guileless

by tofuandnuts



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: Bringeth the Fluff Squire, Eren dresses like a fuckboy, Film Major Eren, Levi is a responsible adult with a paycheck that we all aspire to be, M/M, Seriously Everybody, Tag for swears, The Whole Gang's Here - Freeform, There is a little Eren/Jean in this but it's completely unromantic, gratuitous usage of italics, it's for a scene, tagging just in case
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-27
Updated: 2015-09-27
Packaged: 2018-04-23 14:47:33
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4880899
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/tofuandnuts/pseuds/tofuandnuts
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Levi has those awesome color-changing Hue lights in his house; he also has giant crush on some film-major dork named Eren who unironically wears a baseball cap backwards.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Guileless

Eren was this dark-skinned and toned babe, with huge green eyes and soft-looking hair. He sat two rows in front of Levi in his Childhood Development class, even though he was a film major. He was there either for a general class or something to do with his minor, Levi figured. And regardless of the fact they had never spoken, he wanted to kiss his face.

His chance arrived at a surprise party at his house. It was a surprise party because his roommates organized it and asked permission to throw it three minutes after some nerd with a bowlcut showed up with Pimm’s and two liters of lemonade. 

“Who the-” 

“Armin!” Erwin pushed past Levi to usher in the stranger at the door. “My underclassmen friend. This is Levi, Armin.”

“Hey Erwin. Nice to meet you, Levi,” Armin said walking past Levi, unperturbed by the look of disgust on his face. 

“What the fuck-”

“Levi, would you mind if we had a little party tonight? It’s nothing big,” Hanji explained, appearing at his side. Levi scrunched up his face into even more disdain. 

“Why the hell-” 

“We wanted to celebrate the end of the quarter!” Mike emerged from the kitchen, improvising as the doorbell rang again. Levi threw up his hands.

“It’s not even Thanksgiving!” He raised his voice, unable to contain his frustration as two people bumped into him from behind. 

“Sorry,” one said, mouth full of potato chips.

“Wow, nice place you have here, Mike,” another complimented. 

“Why wouldn’t you ask me sooner?” Levi sighed, already knowing the answer.

“Because you would have said no?” Erwin shrugged. 

“We really just wanted to break in the new Hue lights, honestly,” Hanji added. “We thought we could turn on the really yellow ones and play Bananagrams after we drink some Banana Whammers, like the yellow light makes it banana themed, so--”

“But they’re my lights. I bought them so we could have a natural and sun light setting when the winter gets too grey. They are for _us_ ,” Levi stressed through gritted teeth while some idiot pushed the doorbell fifteen times. “Not unruly underclassmen hipsters with English liqueurs!!”

Levi thought he could hear a whiny “ _hey_!” in the background noise, but his attention was on the person in the doorway, shouldering his way in with a backpack full of PBR and a backwards baseball cap on his head. The boy from--

“Oh my god, hey! It’s you!” He said, grabbing Levi’s right shoulder. “Cool Guy from my Childhood Development class!” He paused for a moment, chewing his lip, gazing into Levi’s eyes. Something was heavy on his tongue, and Levi was so unrealistically hopeful, he was the " _Cool Guy_ " until-- “I’m so sorry, I don’t remember your name. Fuck I know this… It’s not Cory, is it?”

“It’s Levi.”

“Oh yeah! How are you, Levi? Thanks for having us by the way,” he grinned. “My name’s Eren.” _I know who you are_ , Levi thought. “Where’s your kitchen?” Levi could hardly meet his eyes anymore, so instead he just pointed Eren along, seeking solace in Hanji.

“See Levi! Not so bad, right! We even invited the guy you’re in love with! Best friends or what?” They shouted over the crescendo of music with heavy bass coming from Mike’s stereo, utterly unsubtle.

“Hanji. Hanji.” Levi didn’t know what to say. “What do I say to him?” he muttered, not really talking to anyone. 

“Well just ask him if he’s single,” Hanji said, noticing Levi’s tired eye roll. “Okay wait, no, that’s too forward--” 

“--Of fucking course it’s too forward. God I’m an idiot, he’s so much younger than me and _I’m_ the embarrassed one--”

“ _I’ll_ just ask him for _you_!” Hanji chirped, making a beeline for the kitchen. Levi was still mumbling to himself when he realized Hanji had started walking toward the kitchen in an attempt to ruin his life. Levi gave himself a once-over, then marched into the kitchen where Mike handed him a glass of sangria with an orange wedge on the rim and an obvious wink. He saw that Hanji had cornered Eren and his terrible beer and oh god--

“Is Glasses bothering you, Eren?” Levi said, nudging Hanji in the side. A new track started on the surround sound, really laid back and almost jazzy. Amazingly, Eren and his bright orange baseball cap and grey muscle shirt (despite the freezing weather outside) managed to avoid looking out of place. The house was already an amalgam of styles, and he simply contributed.

“They’re fine,” Eren said watching Hanji wink at Levi and walk away. “Were they flirting with me?” He added after they started a conversation with Erwin and Armin. 

“Who knows,” Levi said, racking his brain for something to ask Eren. “What was your major again?” He asked. Levi knew it was film, but he wanted Eren to feel like they were on more even ground here. 

“Film! I’m a film major! With a minor in Psych--that’s why I’m in that class with you,” Eren said, pumping the air and drinking his beer. “Movies though, man. What’s your favorite movie?” 

“ _Raging Bull_.” 

“Whoa seriously? Whoa,” Eren said, looking somewhere between impressed and concerned. “Why?”

Levi gestured toward two chairs at the kitchen table. Eren followed, looking rapt.

“Don’t you think it’s sort of beautiful?” 

Eren and Levi talked for a while after that. They talked about Levi’s major in Education, how he had waited to go to college so he was probably so much older than Eren, but really it was only a six year difference. Eren’s favorite animal was a dog and his parents had two, but he hated dog movies, except for _Homeward Bound_. Dogs brought up Levi’s guilty pleasure movies, which were the first four Scooby Doo movies they made. That got a laugh out of Eren and they talked about _Zombie Island_ until Levi started noticing the increase in attendance. After it felt like a good stopping place, Levi floated around the room, checking in on Erwin and his Pimm’s friend, making sure Mike wasn’t benching underclassmen again, and keeping a watchful eye on Hanji. Hanji was opening their third beer when Levi saw them in the living room eyeing the lights on the ceiling. 

“It’s time, Levi,” they said, eerily pointing toward Levi’s phone on the table where they kept the keys and flashlights and TV remotes. 

“Fine, but _I’m_ in charge of them.” 

“Do the rainbow one!” Hanji pressed, clapping. Levi grabbed his phone and opened the Hue app and suddenly the room was bathed in color. He pressed the Deep Sea button, then the Beach one, and then just let the bulbs cycle through the rainbow. Feeling satisfied, he looked around the room at impressed and captivated faces. He saw at least two couples kiss under the kaleidoscopic ambiance. This only made him look around the room for Eren. 

He didn’t have to look too long, because Eren was shouting, eyes huge, pushing through the medium-sized throng of people headed straight for Levi.

“You have Hue lights?!” It wasn’t really a question but Levi nodded anyway. Eren flailed a little before he spotted the friend he came with cuddled close on the couch with another guy and ran over to him. Levi couldn’t hear the conversation beyond, “ _They’re like real adults_!” above the music, but the friend on the couch looked noticeably more wide-eyed as Eren continued, sitting up straight and grabbing Eren’s forearm for purchase, telling him something with a determined look in his eyes. Eren ran back over to Levi and the guy on the couch kissed his boyfriend.

“Levi, oh my god. I have a really big favor slash question. So I’m a film major, right? Well the chick who runs the cam studio never schedules me time even though I’ve requested time and _time again_ to use the studio--anyway she’s totally a bitch and so I never get to take advantage of the workspace and it’s lighting structures. Do you think I’d be able to shoot a few scenes for our junior film project here at your house? These lights could work so well to our advantage, Professor Shadis would shit his pants!” Eren’s eyes were glistening, his fingers laced together in a little prayer to Levi.

What, was he supposed to say _no_?

 

Not a week later, Levi and Eren were sitting in the living room with Jean, Eren’s friend from the party, and a girl with long black hair and an austere look in her steely eyes. Eren had made a copy of the screenplay for Levi and they were going through it, discussing which rooms could be used for which scenes.

“So it’s called _Fecund Magic_ , and part of it takes place in the present and part of it in the near future. So in the future there are these three really smart and prolific magic-practicing groups, the Guileless, the Jejune, and the Limpid. And they have like government affiliations and there is conflict of interest between all parties. In the present there are the three dudes who are like the predecessors? And in that present we see how they interact and end up creating the future and these groups that dictate different things in society. They’re like gangs slash sects. It’s weird, but bear with me. It’s really good! Armin wrote it and Mikasa and I adapted it to a screenplay,” he explained, gesturing to the girl. 

“So what do you need me to do for your _Fecal Magic_?” 

“See, I told you we were gonna get that,” Jean punched Eren’s shoulder. “I told you!” Levi suppressed a laugh watching Eren’s frown pull his whole demeanor toward the ground.

“It’s a two-dollar word, though,” Eren muttered.

“There are only a few key indoor scenes. We just need to borrow the living room, the kitchen--do you have the lights in any of the bedrooms?” Jean asked.

“No.”

“Okay, that’s okay, we can just use the living room then,” Eren interjected. “We’ll bring all the props that we need; could I get your number so I can text you and see if you already have certain things? Then it won’t feel like I’m, like, moving into your place, haha.” Levi coughed and pulled out his phone, avoiding Eren’s face. Eren cleared his throat after putting his information in the phone, and Levi felt he could look at him again. His face was painted with a faint pink. He wanted to kiss him.

“So, just so you have a general idea of who will be at your house, Mikasa is playing the Limpid dude, I’m the Guileless dude, and Jean’s the lame one.”

“Jejune doesn’t mean lame, Eren,” Mikasa said. Eren laughed and continued.

“We have a few other characters, too, as you can see in the script. Armin will be doing a cameo as the best friend, Marco is gonna be the president, and our friends Christa and Ymir are gonna be in a few scenes. We also have two more crew members for lighting and sound. You met a few of them at the party already!” Levi chewed his lip trying to remember anyone else from the party that wasn’t Eren.

“Anyway, thank you so much again, Levi. We’ll credit you as a producer. You’re doing us a huge favor,” Eren raised his hand and wavered a little, not really knowing where to put it. It landed on Levi’s shoulder. Levi wanted to touch him, too.

“It’s no problem at all. Let me know if you need anything else, the other three in this house would probably be thrilled to help out. Hanji can’t act but they can cook for you. You know; mi casa es tu casa, apparently.”

The three nodded and Jean and Eren stood up and started bickering and studying the parts of the living room they could use. Levi picked up the book he was reading for class and retreated to the kitchen to make a cup of tea.

“Anyone want anything?” He said after the kettle was on the stove. Mikasa was leaning against the doorjamb and relayed the message. The boys gave an unfocused yeah in unison. She walked into the kitchen, opening cupboards.

“I’ll help you,” she said. Her tone was flat and severe and Levi wasn’t sure if this was a normal thing or situational. 

“Mugs are in the one next to the sink--” 

“What do you want with Eren?” 

Levi looked in probably five different directions other than at Mikasa before he managed a confused,

“Uh.” Mikasa didn’t wait for him.

“He just has been talking about you nonstop the past three days and as far as I’m concerned he’s only known you that long. Anything I should know about?” 

“I mean… probably not. We haven’t slept together or anything, if that’s what you’re thinking. I’m just doing him a favor.”

“But _why_? He’s so annoying and dresses like a fratfuck and he’s a film major. Why are you helping him? Are you a virgo or something?” 

Levi was very thrown by the accusations. 

“Are you his girlfriend?”

“Sister.”

Levi looked out into the living room.

“ _Really_?”

“Adopted.”

“Really!”

“Yes! And I’m worried about Eren. He latches onto people really quickly and I just want to know if you’re trustworthy! He just got out of a really toxic relationship. I’m worried about him.” Mikasa revealed.

“You can trust me,” Levi assured, pouring the hot water into the four mugs. “I want to help him out. I’m going to be a teacher one day and I want approximate knowledge of how this all works. It’s good to be a jack-of-all-trades. Also, producer looks great on a resume, right?” He didn’t know how to placate Mikasa, but he hoped this would suffice. He didn’t want to hurt anybody! He brought his tea to his lips. Mikasa appeared deep in thought. “Also I wanna fuck your brother’s ass,” he mumbled into his mug. 

“What was that?” Mikasa asked.

“I said, wow, that was really fast,” He amended, pointing to Jean and Eren in the doorway, who were looking for the hot tea.

“We’ve got it all figured out,” Jean stated. “Can we start this weekend?”

“I don’t see why not,” Levi said.

“Here, take a look at this,” Eren said, sitting down at the table where he and Levi had sat at the party.

Eren and Jean had written up a props list, and they went through it with Levi over the tea he brewed. Levi was in love with the mundane act, sitting next to Eren, drinking tea and talking. He had it bad, and had yet to be alone with Eren. 

He would ask him out for coffee after the shoot was over. He didn’t want their contact to end after the project, or the quarter once their shared class ended. 

When they finished going over the props list, Eren, Jean, and Mikasa went home, leaving the house very quiet. 

 

Throughout the rest of the day they left, Eren texted Levi. 

**what’s ur favorite drink**

Levi felt justified in his confusion. Before he could bring himself to reply, he received another rapid message:

**also do u have a tarp like a big blue 1**

Levi responded,

**Am a fan of tea. And I’ll ask around the house if anyone has one, I’m not certain we do.**

Eren replied mostly with exclamation points. 

An hour later he texted him with more questions, 

**do u have crop tops**

**what about long tables?**

**do u have any oranges?? this item is nbd just optional if we have oranges**

As curious as Levi was, he didn’t ask why Eren needed these random things. He supposed it was normal when making films.

 **I do not, but I will ask around the house again** , he said, group texting Hanji, Erwin, and Mike to ask about their crop top and orange supply. 

*

An hour had gone by since Levi had last heard from Eren. He settled into the living room to work on a paper. Erwin came home about ten minutes after the crop top text Levi had sent to the group. Not having responded earlier, he stood in the living room, mouth opening and closing like a fish, at a loss for words.

“May I… May I ask why you need crop tops, Levi? Not that you wouldn’t look good in one, they just don’t seem like your style--”

“They’re not for me, they are for Eren,” Levi sighed. “For his film project.” 

Erwin nodded, initially placated; then on the verge of a question. 

“Will _Eren_ be wearing the crop tops?”

 _Oh god_ , thought Levi. _Let’s hope so_. He hadn’t even considered that possibility. 

He wasn’t sure he would be able to continue writing his paper.

 

Eren came over that weekend with all of his friends to shoot the indoor scenes. Levi traded shifts so he could supervise the usage of his expensive lights (and also to watch Eren). With the living room having been emptied, Levi sipped his tea, feeling prepared. It was maybe 7:30 when two cars pulled up to the side of the road. Levi went outside to greet them.

“Good morning!” Eren shouted as soon as Mikasa opened the trunk. “I was holding the extra lights. They’re Marco’s Grandpa’s shop lights so we have to be really careful.” Levi noticed that Eren was wearing shorts and a t-shirt. It was freezing outside.

Five people got out of the second car, one being Armin, and four people new to Levi. They introduced themselves cordially and eventually, everyone and the equipment made it inside.

Mike and Hanji stood in the doorway, wearing amused looks while surveying the chaos. Jean, Eren, Mikasa, and Marco scrambled into costume. Connie and Sasha, the technical part of the team, assembled tripods and lights, testing Levi’s hue lights and mulling over. Two girls, Ymir and Christa, sat on the floor out of the way, messing with nude palettes of makeup. 

“This is exciting,” Mike offered with a genuine smile on his face.

“I’m freaking out,” Levi said, deadpan. Hanji gave him a slap on the shoulder. 

“Look at all these new friends you’re making!” They guffawed. “When’s the wrap party!?” Hanji shouted, getting a few nervous _if-we-survive-till-then_ laughs.

“He’s so cute,” Levi said quietly above the clamor. Eren was wearing tight black jeans and a black crop top that read “wild,” complemented by a strappy leather jacket on top. Mikasa and Jean were similarly dressed in black and Levi suddenly felt inadequate somehow.

“Just be yourself,” Mike said, proud to have such good advice.

Levi downed his tea. 

“Can I help you out with anything?” He asked Eren, who was getting his makeup done. “Are you thirsty?” 

Eren smiled. “I’m okay for now. We brought a big cooler with us anyway.”

“I had plans to make you all lunch. Do you have any vegetarians in the group?” Levi asked, eager to please. 

“Just Connie,” Eren said. “But I think he eats cheese. Thank you again, Levi.” Levi shuffled his feet and made to leave for the kitchen. “No wait! Come here, I’m serious,” Eren said urgently, holding out his hand while Christa applied light brown eyeliner to Eren’s eyelids. Levi didn’t know what to do with Eren’s outstretched hand until Eren grabbed Levi’s hand. “Thank you,” he said with his eyes closed, still looking determined.

“So emotional, Eren,” Ymir said with a laugh. 

“I’m so grateful!” Eren whined. 

Levi had a hard time letting go of Eren’s hand.

 

About a half an hour later, they had strung up two green sheets and a white sheet on the walls and covered the floor with a taut white sheet as well. Marco was standing behind a lectern on top of a long table made to resemble a podium, looking dapper in a blue suit and red tie. Sasha adjusted the lights to varying shades of faint pink and azure blue while Connie watched through the camera, getting test footage. Hanji left for work, but Mike stood next to Levi, humming happily and watching the shenanigans. 

“Everybody shut up,” Sasha warned, holding up an iPad with some sort of clapperboard app on it in front of Marco. “Scene 6, Take 1, Roll 1,” 

“Action,” Connie said. 

Marco began reciting his monologue, emulating a demagogue. He spoke firmly and used minimal hand motions. Despite the efforts of Christa and Ymir’s SFX team, he looked far too young to be president of anything.

He finished and paused, waiting for Connie’s cue. Connie asked him to do it again and Marco deflated a bit. 

“That take was really good, Marco!” Eren cheered. 

“Babe you were, like, so good, babe!” Jean catcalled. 

“I can’t believe this is actually happening!” Armin keened, arguably the most excited person in the room, thrumming with anticipation to see his work come to life. 

“Yeah, Marco that was good. I want to try something different with the angle and lighting, but your delivery was solid. Let’s do it,” Connie reassured.

 

The day continued on that way. Start, stop, go again. iPad Clapperboard. 

Eren and Mikasa had a scene together. Eren and his gaggle of friends were full of surprises; Levi was genuinely impressed by their acting abilities. He hadn’t seen the other scenes they had already shot, but reading the script had familiarized him with what was going on. Eren and Mikasa played off each other with almost lyrical lines, arguing about Eren’s character’s future and decisions. Eren’s character criticized Mikasa’s character about her decision to ally with Jean’s character; it was all sort of thrilling and Levi felt like he was there. 

They pushed and pulled each other and it made Levi so eager to see the finished project, even though he’d only just found out about it the previous weekend. Jean and Marco had a scene together where his character was threatening the president. Jean didn’t have a hard time being a dick, but between takes he was apologizing to Marco, whose glassy eyes were distracting him. Levi noticed Eren roll his eyes the second time it happened. 

Ymir and Christa had a scene with Mikasa next. Levi thought this was a good time to whip up the lasagna he had planned. Eren followed him into the kitchen.

“Anything I can do to help?” he asked, plopping down in the chair, looking tired.

“That’s alright,” Levi said. “You wouldn’t want to get red sauce on your crop top. This earned Levi a smile and Eren looked at his shirt.

“That’s true, it’s not even mine. It is pretty cute though, isn’t it?” 

_More than that_ , Levi thought. “It is,” he said instead.

“Do I look okay in it?” Eren asked, voice sounding a little thin. Levi threw his ladle down with more force than he intended and Eren looked startled.

“Have you seen your--?” Levi asked, stopping mid-sentence. “It’s--” Before he could say something too incriminating, Levi took a deep breath. “You look great!” He choked. This seemed to placate Eren, though, so Levi went back to his frustrating lasagna. He and Eren spoke minimally while it was in the oven and cooking.

When it had cooled off a bit, everyone stopped to partake. 

“Ooh, this is good, Levi,” Sasha hummed around her fork. 

“Thank you,” Levi said, leaning against the counter. “Can’t go wrong with spinach lasagna.” He glanced at Eren, who was staring up at him from the table where he sat next to Mikasa. 

Erwin came home from work in time for food, too, sitting next to Armin, asking about the day’s progress.

“Well I’m not a film major, but I think it’s going pretty well,” Armin said, mouth full. “I am so grateful. It’s like I’m JK Rowling on the set of _Harry Potter_. I can’t wait to see Reiner’s special effects and Bert’s music for it!” 

“It’s gonna be intense,” Sasha promised. 

“Eren, are you ready for the next scene?” Mikasa asked.

“Yeah, I think so. Are you going to watch us?” Eren asked, nonchalant. Mikasa nodded. Levi wasn’t sure why, but the air felt full of tension. 

“The next scene will be the last one we film today, Levi,” Connie reassured him. 

“Then we’ll be out of your hair,” Christa smiled. “Do you mind if Ymir and I stay to watch it, Eren?” Eren shook his head energetically. 

Levi wracked his brain for the scene they might be referring to, but nothing came to mind. When lunch came to an end, he cleaned the dishes as everyone regrouped and digested. 

And then it was happening. Eren had gone over to the corner of the room to discuss something with Marco in hushed voices. Marco, who had since changed out of his suit, was smiling and shaking his head. “It’s fine, Eren,” Levi heard him say. Eren nodded and walked over to the part of the living room where Jean was standing. Connie and Sasha were directing where they stood, messing with the lights. 

“Eren, you look so good in the red light,” Connie said. Levi was inclined to agree. “Sasha, try the magenta and yellow lights on Jean.” 

After getting situated, everyone took a deep breath. Levi was starting to remember what this scene was. It was the climax--Eren mentioned it was symbolic of naivety, loss of innocence, and the thrill of power and threat of corruption. 

“Whenever you’re ready,” Connie began quietly, “Action.” 

Eren was facing away from Jean; they both looked distraught with the weight of responsibility hanging over them. Jean spoke a line about working together to achieve a common goal, using manipulative language to entice Eren’s character. Jean reached for Eren’s shoulder, an arm’s length away. He lay his hand there, taking a step forward and gently twisted his fingers in the hair at Eren’s nape. Eren’s breathing picked up visibly. He looked determined all of a sudden, turning around and lacing his fingers in Jean’s hair. Their eyes locked and they closed the gap between each other, lips colliding. 

Levi took a deep breath, trying to steady his heartbeat and pangs of jealousy. Eren looked so worried and needy, and Jean looked furious, taking and taking, his lips against Eren’s neck. Levi wanted desperately to turn around and gauge Marco’s reaction, but instead studied the scene with everyone else. Usually Connie gave direction in these wordless scenes, but Eren and Jean seemed to be progressing just fine without it. 

Jean wrestled out of his coat, taking off Eren’s, too, ran his hands up and down Eren’s sides. The room was filled with their breathing and mouths meeting. Levi felt so jealous and nearly stood up to leave; but this was fiction, this was a story, and he wanted to see how it panned out. 

Jean guided Eren around and pushed him against the wall so that Eren faced the wall and Jean pressed against his back. He caressed his neck and shoulders a bit more until Connie called cut and they were done with the take. 

“That was awesome,” Sasha said. “Let’s put them on the floor.” Eren obligingly took off his shirt and pants until he was in his boxers, crawling under one of the white sheets on the floor to make it look like he was nude. Jean didn’t take off anymore clothes but lay down as well. Connie crouched over the two of them, getting an above shot. 

“Alright Eren,” Connie began. “Jean is going to leave, and you’ll be by yourself. You have to express all of your anger and frustration and disappointment here. Ready?” Eren nodded. Sasha brought over the iPad film slate and did her thing. 

“Action.” 

Jean and Eren lay together, and after a few long seconds, Jean rolled away and out of view of the camera. Eren’s eyes were wide and empty looking, and they filled with tears. Levi saw Mikasa, Armin, and Christa react as though the scene were reality, looking heartbroken at Eren. Eren made a choking sound and sobbed into his white pillow. 

“Cut,” Connie said, standing up straight. “Perfect. You alright Eren?” 

Eren stood up with the sheet and nodded unconvincingly. 

“That’s a wrap!” Sasha exclaimed, trying to raise the energy in the room. Everyone sighed and cheered and clapped. They looked exhausted. 

Eren waddled over to Levi. 

“You were amazing,” Levi said. Eren put his head on Levi’s shoulder and breathed shakily, clearly needing some human contact.

“Thank you,” he whispered. Levi wrapped his arm around Eren and started rubbing little circles into his back. Mikasa threw him a grateful look, but joined Armin in his excitement. 

 

“So now we just have to edit it all together, do the special effects, and add the music. We have two weeks to do it, so we’re sort of fucked, but I think it’ll work out,” Eren explained when Levi asked when the final movie would be finished. He was wearing clothes again but was still wrapped in the sheet. Levi resisted but wanted to ask Eren if he was alright. Everyone was spread around the living room and kitchen, winding down and reluctant to leave the set and go back to real life.

“I’m already impressed enough to last a year. You were great,” Levi hummed.

“It was so good of you to help us out, Levi. You can come to the screening if you’re available!” Levi nodded. He’d be there. Eren’s smile was ear-to-ear. Levi didn’t realize it until Eren giggled that he was smiling, too.

“Well, I suppose it’s time to go, huh?” Armin said, interrupting the moment. He stood up, leaving Erwin’s and Sasha’s side. “Good job everyone! Thank you all so much!” 

“Seriously, when is the wrap party?” Hanji asked; they’d gotten back home a little bit after the filming was finished, heating up a piece of leftover lasagna. “Because if you want to have it here, you’re all welcome!” 

“I’m down,” Jean said. There was a mutual hum of agreement throughout the kitchen. Before Levi could do anything, another party was being planned at his house. 

Soon, everyone and the equipment were packed back into the cars, headlights casting an orange glow on the wet pavement. Eren was saying goodbye to Levi on the porch.

“I’ll see you at the screening, then,” Levi said. Eren nodded, looking as though he were on the verge of tears but trying very hard to look solemn. “Unless you know. You wanna hang out before then? Get coffee or something, or, you know. I don’t know.”

“Yes,” Eren said after it was quiet for a moment. “I really want that.” 

Levi let go of a breath he was holding and his shoulders sagged. “Oh thank god,” he said. Eren reached for Levi’s hand and brought Levi’s knuckles to his lips.

“You have my number,” he said against them. Levi was trembling, but he told himself it was because it was freezing outside. “I’ll probably text you first, though!” Eren said laughing, running out to the car. 

“Thank you, Levi!” Everyone shouted from the cars as they drove off.

Levi walked inside after being speechless on the porch for a minute, and he stood next to the heater. His phone vibrated in his pocket. It was from Eren. 

**Told u ;)**

 

Epilogue,

 

It was the Junior Film Showcase and the auditorium was a lot more full than Levi had been expecting. He had enjoyed the three films they’d presented so far; he told himself he needed to give the film majors more credit. There was a lot of talent in the room. 

The lights were coming on again as the third film ended. Eren, who had been sitting next to Levi, was on stage with Jean to present their film next. Eren’s eyes glittered in the heavy stage lights and Levi wondered if he could see him in his seat.

“Hello everyone,” Jean began. “I’m Jean Kirschtein,”

“And I’m Eren Jaeger.”

“And this is _Teeming Magic_ ,” Jean smirked. Levi laughed at the name change--they finally got Armin to budge. 

The lights dimmed and the film began, fading from black to a dark street at night; Levi recognized it as downtown Sina. 

“ _There is something you all need to know_ ,” Marco’s executive tone could be heard, narrating over a shot of Jean walking. “ _And I’m sure you’ve heard it before… but the times are changing_.” 

There was a shot of Eren and Mikasa hugging, and then pulling apart. Even though their characters had a similar relationship to Eren and Mikasa, there was something distinctly different about the way they acted on screen.

Levi noticed how stylized the film was after all of the music and filters were added.

The film traveled through shots that Levi did and did not recognize. They reached the scene with Jean and Eren, and Levi was so into the film that he felt a pang of burning jealousy in his gut.

Then there was just Eren, crying and alone in the bed. Levi looked to Eren, but Eren was focused on the movie. His eyebrows were furrowed; he wore a look that was almost skeptical.

There was one more scene with Eren looking furious, anger having pulled him apart at the seams. He stood next to Mikasa, having a face off with Jean, each of them with a group of followers behind them. They approached each other, and just before the spells they had cast made contact, the screen went to black and the credits began to roll to _Veteran of the Psychic Wars_ by Blue Oyster Cult. The audience clapped throughout the credits and as the lights came back on. Jean, Eren, Mikasa and Armin walked back onstage to give a wave and thank you. Everyone who had worked on the film was there, standing and clapping, jumping and shouting from one section of the auditorium. 

Eren returned to his seat so that the next group could present. He sat next to Levi, all shaking nerves. Levi grasped his hand tightly.

“That was amazing,” he said. Eren smiled, looking unconvinced but grateful. “You did so well.”

“Thank you again,” Eren said, his face near Levi’s. "For everything."

“My pleasure,” Levi said, closing the gap between their lips.

**Author's Note:**

> This was not an endorsement for Hue lights. I just worked at an electronics store where the Hue light display was next to the registers, and that's how this little story came to life is all. But those things are fucking awesome, just saying.


End file.
